vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108730-gms-testing-highend-pvp-crb pvptest
Content ---- This.... this right here is a great step in the right direction. I might suggest differing your ratings to get a better feel for the entire aray of talant at given tiers. The more time you spend playing with the player base that uses this content regularly, the better you will understand your own products. +1 | |} ---- ---- Let us know what your rating is after you're done playing. No cheating with premades. Live the life you all created for us and try to dig out if you can. Once you have 1800 gear it doesn't matter what you queue for or what your rating is, your individual battles will be a success. You'll essentially be carrying everyone else on your team, further imbalancing the game on live. | |} ---- The whole point with RBGs is playing together in group so how you relate premades to cheating is beyond me. Also with the new gear changes I think you will be disappointed when you equip your gear and realise the character just doesnt play itself and roll over everyone else like a tanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- No I actually do work in BGs. You know what they say about assumptions. 1 to 0. Next. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nailed it. | |} ---- This reminds me of Blizz and Paladins back in Vanilla WoW. (Caydiem is mentioned in this old Video, show it to her and see if she remembers it!) The video in question is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKqNt5ysq4 At least you've already made it on a PvP server :P It's good you're about to test PvP on a Live Scenario, try and make another character as well that starts as a fresh 50 in pvp to see the hurdles they face and gain insight to the progression of PvP (keep this 1800 one, but make a 2nd to test the difference between them to help get a full view of pvp as most people are not 1800 rated) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you do relize that rated 1800 arena gear is the best pvp gear there for it supose to on level with that of pve aka raid gear which it is. | |} ---- DUUUHHHHHHHHHHH That was my point! If your rated 1800, then wtf are you able to be in practice grounds, where I can't even get a base set of armor/weapons till I've been cupcaked over and over for weeks. Woopie... Just gimme some Claws for PVE with equivilent Attack Power, and I'll let the lame pvp be lame without me. Already a ranged glory fest, try meleeing without heavy gear! | |} ---- ---- I gained my full blue PvE gear in 1-2 days of PvPing. Even if you lose 90% of your matches, you should be gaining a steady amount of prestiege. They even lowered the cost of the blue gear, i think the entire set costs 6400 prestiege or so now. How can you be complaining it is hard to get? Even if you are matched against a full team of 1800 rating players in a practise BG you will be earning your prestiege. Sure its not fun at all to get your head stomped in like that. But it happens 1 in 1000 times. | |} ---- This indeed. and the gap between them is minimal now to what it was gear in this game has never been better. Although the stat distribution on some pieces sucks! lol | |} ---- Yea but it is being adressed :) | |} ---- ---- ----